


i've lived a lot of different lives (been different people every time)

by chemicalpixie



Series: glory and gore go hand in hand (that's why we're making headlines) [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awful Self-Worth, Gen, Italics, Lonliness, Repetition, SHSL Despair - Freeform, ultimate despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>““you can be everything. you can help me. you may be <i>nothing</i>, but that does not mean you are worthless,” she purred. and the impostor believed her. what other choice did they have but to trust her?”</p><p>or; the super high school level imposter's descent into despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've lived a lot of different lives (been different people every time)

the shsl impostor was born with _nothing_ , and if they hadn't learned to imitate others, that was all they would ever be. it was all they could be. 

//

and so they became other people, so someone would notice them. so someone would love them, even if it was only a falsehood. even if they were loving someone else. even if they didn't really love the impostor. no one ever really _could_.

//

they became the animator and got into hope's peak, and the class they were in didn't mind that they preferred being alone. nanami talked to them and offered to play games. but she didn't know who they were. none of them did. and none of them ever could. 

//

they felt _nothing_. they were alone. they were _nothing_. if they felt _nothing_ , they were _nothing_. they were no one. they were no one, and they had no one.

//

they fell into junko's open arms and she held them tight as they cried.  
“i am _nothing_ ,” they sobbed, and junko just smiled, holding them close.  
“you can be everything. you can help me. you may be _nothing_ , but that does not mean you are worthless,” she purred. and the impostor believed her. what other choice did they have but to trust her?

//

and so they stayed with junko, because she was the only one they could really trust. she was the only one who knew what they were. who they were. and while she wasn't a good person, wasn't a happy person, was a destructive bitch who wanted to watch the world burn, the impostor couldn't let go of her. of course they couldn't. they were _nothing_. she couldn't destroy them. she couldn't hurt them. they were _nothing_. 

//

on the day the world ends, junko is hiding inside her school and the shsl imposter is her. they _are_ her. she is _gone_ , she will not come out, and dressing like her, looking like her, imitating her, will not change that. they do it anyway though. junko was a _comfort_ and being her makes everything, even the burning cities and blood pooling in the streets a little bit _better_. 

//

they cannot stay as junko for long. junko is _influential_ , but they have a job to do.

//

they become byakuya togami, heir to the most important company in the world, and stand in front of flashing cameras in a press conference to declare “my name is byakuya togami, and i am here to tell you that i fully support princess sonia nevermind in her goal of ultimate despair. we will assist her in anything she needs.”

//

they become leaders of millions of countries after that, millions of lives flashing between their eyes, saying the same thing over and over as they are blinded by flashing cameras. “i support the cause of ultimate despair, and i will ally myself and my country with sonia nevermind and novoselic.” the world is a _blur_ , and everything is the same. they are the same. they are _everyone_. they are everyone at once. they are _everything_. they have never been _nothing_. they are _everything_.

//

they return to the body of byakuya togami, eventually. it is simply comfortable. it is so comfortable to be waited on, to be honored, to have people love them. everyone's love for togami was fake already, so it doesn't matter to them that it is fake. it is and always has been fake, so there is nothing pretend about it. this is the most _genuine_ love that they have ever felt. 

//

they are _everything_. they are _everyone_. the beauty of being no one is that you can become anyone, and they have never known that before. they have never realized that they can be anyone. if they make a mistake, they can start over, easy as anything, within minutes and moments. they can be anyone. they are _everyone_. they are _everything_. they are everyone at once, and that is the true meaning of being an impostor. to slip into someone else's shoes as easily as _breathing_.

//

they are still togami when the men with white masks come for them. they don't fight. they don't try to. it is worthless. they can escape later, and then they will come for the actual togami. that is who they want. that must be who they want. no one would ever want them. they couldn't. no one knows who they are. no one knows who they are. _no one knows who they are no one knows who they are no one knows who they are_ -


End file.
